


Nous Sommes en Vacances

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack decides they're on vacation after graduating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous Sommes en Vacances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed to say this is a bit of a half-arsed effort at getting back to writing but I donated the prompt so I thought I'd better show willing and just get on with it. Also I'm on holiday in France and the excuse me and my partner have been using for general over-indulgence and wayward behaviour has been "We're on holiday!" Hence the title. I've tried to remove any glaring Britishisms but please point any out I've missed.
> 
> Written for Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #73: Excuses

 

 

The pack has graduated - high school is over and after months of concentrated effort, they are all ready to relax. But this is Beacon Hills, where nothing works out quite as they would wish.

 

First it’s Derek that rings Scott, telling him there has been a disturbance in a far corner of the preserve and that he wants him to investigate it.

“Ah, dude...really. Can’t you do it. I’m on vacation.”

Derek is about to tell him that he can’t take a holiday from being the Alpha but the line’s already gone dead.

“Who was that?” Stiles asks having won their current game in Scott's absence.

“Just Derek, something in the preserve... maybe. ‘Nother round?”

“Sure.” And they continue playing.

 

Later that day Chris Argent calls him. There are reports in the hunter community about weird activity in their area that he thinks Scott should check out. He gets the same sort of blow off that Derek got.

“I’m on vacation, man, can’t the hunter community deal with it?”

And Chris would have reminded him that their agreement with the hunters (so that they do not stray into his territory) requires the Beacon Hills Alpha to investigate and deal with anything suspicious, but Scott has already put the phone down.

 

Kira and Malia are chilling by Lydia’s swimming pool drinking Mai Tais as Lydia’s mom is away.

Lydia joins them, scowling. “The cheek! Chris Argent wanted me to do some research for him.”

“What about Stiles?” Malia asks.

“Apparently he left a message on his phone saying he’s on vacation. Well, we’re all on vacation.”

Kira jumps up, searching for her phone in her bag. “We should all put messages on our phones.”

  


By that evening Stiles and Scott have given up on their x-box marathon and have joined the girls by the pool. Danny finds them there a little later.

“Oh my god guys, why are none of you answering your phones?”

His question is met with a chorus of ‘We’re on vacation!’.

“Well maybe you should check your messages because Scott’s mom rang me and she seemed kinda frantic to get hold of at least one of you.”

A shocked Scott nearly falls over himself trying to get to his phone. Not bothering to listen to the five messages he’s got before ringing his mom.

 

They pull up to the hospital in two cars. Stiles practically jumping out of the jeep before Scott has stopped. Scott’s driving because Stiles nearly had a panic attack when he heard the news. His progress towards the Emergency Room is halted by two strong arms lifting him off his feet.

“It’s alright Stiles. Calm down and breathe. Just a couple of broken bones and some bruises.” Derek reassures him, turning to the others as they crowd around, reiterating his message.

They walk into the ER waiting room somewhat calmer, to be presented with the sight of Kira’s dad sitting in a wheelchair, one leg in plaster from hip to toe. Next to him the sheriff has his arm in plaster and Chris Argent has a large bandage across one eye.

“What the hell happened?” Stiles wants to know.

Derek turns his best glare on him and replies, “It seems **you** were all on vacation.”


End file.
